The invention relates to pet feeding and watering and in particular to pets in the home or close to the home and often taken on trips while travelling. Specifically, it relates to pets usually fed and watered at floor level from small dishes.
A need has existed for a quick, easy, and simple method for feeding and watering pets in the home and while travelling. A particular need is one that is sanitary and provides some means of controlling pests because of possible unsanitary conditions and also one that can control the eating habits of pets. This invention provides that type of pet feeding and watering means.
In and around the home pet feeding has always been a chore of feeding the pet or pets in a makeshift or special dish, then disposing of uneaten food, washing the dish, and other attendant chores. The present invention simplifies this chore.
An associated problem is that partially eaten food in the dish, or the remnants of food particles on the dish of a completely eaten meal, attract insects and rodents and other types of pests. In addition, it creates unpleasant odors. These problems exist because it is not always convenient to thoroughly wash the pet dishes to prevent such conditions. The present invention simplifies the control of these problems.
Another problem in pet feeding, particularly where pets are to be fed once per day or at specific times, is the need to take up the dishes at the time and go through the unpleasant task of cleaning and washing the pet dishes without delay. The present invention simplifies this task and means that the eating habits of the pet are easily controlled.
Still another problem is pet feeding while travelling. Pet dishes must be cleaned and washed in the most inconvenient places, often where such sanitary washing facilities are not readily available. This invention overcomes that problem in a very simple manner.
A simple support structure is provided in several embodiments for the disposable pet dish, which also may be made in several configurations.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a pet dish that simplifies the chore of feeding and watering pets by making it conveniently disposable to eliminate cleaning and washing.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a pet dish that when used provides an easy means of controlling insects, rodents, and other pests by being conveniently disposable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pet dish that makes it convenient to dispose of it to control unpleasant odors.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pet dish that can be disposed of easily so as to control the eating time and eating habits of the pets.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pet dish that can be disposed of easily while travelling and thus eliminate the need for cleaning and washing the pet dishes.
It is still yet another object of the invention to provide a disposable pet dish that is wholly self-contained.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a suitable support frame for holding an insert type disposable pet dish.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.